


FBI < D R A B B L E S >

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Series: FBI Stories [3]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: #1 - Package, #10-Spider, #11-Nightmare, #12 - Scared, #13 - Reading, #14 - Territorial, #15 - Dawn, #2 - Snow, #3 - Coffee, #4 - Blackouts, #5 - Twins, #6 - Glasses, #7 - Cover, #8 - Brother, #9-Awake, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: #1- Package - Jubal left something on the directors desk.#2- Snow - OA really likes snow.#3 - Coffee - Rule Number 23 - Never mess with a Marines coffee if you want to live.#4 - Blackouts - Kristen has blackouts.#5 - Maggie and OA have to take care of twins.#6 - College AU - Maggie meets OA one night after a party.#7 - Cover - Maggie and OA are going undercover upstate NY at a couples retreat.#8 - Brother - Maggie’s brother and OA meet.#9 - Awake - Maggie’s unconscious.#10 - Spider - OA is afraid of spiders.#11 - Nightmare - OA has a nightmare.#12 - Scared - OA scared Maggie.#13 - Reading - Kristen walks in on Ian reading.#14 - Territoral - Maggie becomes Territorial.#15 - Dawn - Dana wants to know why Jubal called her ‘dawn,’ once upon a time.✨Requests are open✨





	1. 📦 Package 📦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jubal got something for Dana for Valentines Day.

_**Package** _

 

Kristen was the first one to notice. Well, she was the second one here.

Jubal was dancing in EarPods happily as he did a little spin, not noticing the other agent in the room. 

‘Jubal.’ Tapping lightly on his shoulder, he freaked as he stumbled right into a chair. ‘ Jeez, what got you so worked up this morning? It’s Valentines Day.’

‘Oh, uh, right. I’m just really energetic today - shouldn’t you be too? If you hadn’t noticed, my last name is Valentine.’ The Assistant looked at Kristen questionably. ‘I’m sure you have a Valentine lover you should be making out with.’

‘One, I don’t have time for those,’ Kristen could have easily ticked off all the reasons on her fingers, but decided against it.  ‘And two, last year you acted like the holiday didn’t even exist, and three, the director had some mysterious plain brown box on her desk.’

‘Yeah, I wonder why...’ He tucked a pencil behind his ear and grabbed another. ‘Maybe she finally has a valentine.’

By now, a few other agents came into the office, busily clacking away at their computers, along with Maggie and Ian. 

‘Hey, Maggie, Ian, come here for a sec!’ 

Ian walked over a grin on his face, Maggie clearly flustered by the outcome. ‘ Looks like this very special agent suddenly has a Valentine.’

‘Ian, shut up. You didn’t even get one this year-’

‘No, Maggie, I got a rose from the lady that lives next to me.’

Kristen seemed very amused. ‘The 57 year old? Right. Looks like the old man next to us also has a valentine.’

‘No, I don’t. I just left a package on Dana’s desk. Just a plain brown package with messy handwriting.’

‘You did what now.’ Maggie fiddled with the small message in her hands, a large rectangular post-it. 

‘It’s a memory, a small glass one when we we’re in Romania.’ Jubal clearly seemed pleased with himself, taking another pencil and biting on it. ‘It’s a watch by the way.’

Ian was about to smack himself on the forehead. He joined the most stupidest Federal team there was. The same time, the Director walked into her office, placing her coat on the chair.

’Let me get this straight,’ Ian started. ‘ You left a plain brown box, with no return address or postal stamp, then you but in non-reable handwriting to enjoy the package, with a watch that ticks - I’m pretty sure she expects it to be a-’

’EVERYBODY! GET OUT THE BUILDING NOW! JUBAL CALL THE BOMB SQUAD AND SWAT! THERE IS A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!’ Dana yelled at the all of the FBI agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie & OA next chapter < Later Today > \- I love hearing from you!


	2. ❄️ Snow ❄️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Frozen, I really do. Why the fuck did they come out with a second one? 
> 
> But I love Disney Princesses. Ugh.
> 
> If the Apex hurts Maggie tomorrow night you’ll see the FBIFAM coming after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA really likes snow.

**_Snow_ **

Director Dana Mosier always observed her agents, whether it was up-close, from a distance, or for her own entertainment.

Today was one of those joyful entertaining days.

[ She _always_ put these into a small red notebook with a gold D for a cover. ]

* * *

_Observation # 27 - Omar Adom ‘OA’ Zidan_

_He always has this childlike part of him - that no one really sees on the job. Although, this morning already put down 5 inches of snow, and screamed like a little girl._

_‘It’s snowing Maggie! It’s snowing! I hope it stays! Oh, we could have a snowball fight, or I could build a snowman with you - or you and I can grab coffee - no, hot chocolate! We could pick up Amira on the way there!’_

_He wouldn’t stop screaming about it - so I gave him, Agent Maggie Bell, Agent Kristen Chazal, Agent Ray Stapleton, Agent Ian Lentz and Assistant Director Jubal Valentine the day off. In general, they deserve it instead of doing paperwork for today._

_Agent OA is happier with snow days._

* * *

Maggie couldn’t stop her heart from swelling up.

OA really did love the snow - a lot. It was a suprise to see him all worked up over small ice particles drifting in the wind. Hell, he sounded like a kid who just got candy.

But the special agent had asked _her_ to join him. Out of everybody else in the world - he chose the Maggie Bell.

Of course she said yes - the Director ( after a while of staring, Maggie had noticed, ) had given them the day off, stating it was her treat, and that they all needed to use more of their unused vacation days.

* * *

 

One of the youngest memories OA had was when Amira was getting in trouble for bringing snow for the freezer. She scooped up a small batch into her tiny, cold hands, feeling proud that she was going to be making ice and that her family wouldn’t need to buy anymore. Her older brother would surely be proud of Amira!

Omar wasn’t that happy that she was bringing snow to bring inside the house. Although, after she told him the reason why, he was happy as he took the wet snow and threw it somewhere - and put his gloves onto her hands. Amira’s older brother was proud of her!

The soft sound of a giggle was heard through the silent falling of flakes.

* * *

‘OA, jeez, slow down!’ Her partner and Kristen had been dragging attention to themselves - but they seemed to caught up in fun to care. The click of a photo was heard, and Ian laughed behind her.

‘Ray, stop taking pictures of your _girlfriend_.’ Ian particularly dragged the last part.

Ray was shocked by the accusation. ‘She’s not my girlfriend, just a-’

‘Friend?’ Jubal rolled his eyes. ‘That’s what they all say, until you fall face first into the sharp pile of rocks called love.’

Maggie thought about Jubal’s statement as the trio argued behind the agent with the duo slipping and’ sliding right in front. _I miss you a lot, Jason._

[Kristen fell face first into Ray later that day.]

* * *

Reaching Central Park, they did what any other 10 year olds would do.

Have a snowball fight. [In the end, the guys lost.]

‘Do you wanna build a snowman?’ Jubal flipped out a pencil and pushed it into the small snowman as a decoration.

‘Or ride across the halls?’ Kristen dropped more snow, smoothing out the snow to more it look more like a sphere.

‘Oh, no, we’re not doing that annoying song-’ Ian started. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the Disney movie.

‘I don’t see you anymore, it’s like I’m talking to the picture on the walls!’ OA rolled his eyes at his partner.

‘Hang in there, Jubal.’ Kristen continued, poking him in the head.

Ray laughed during his part. ‘We used to be best buddies,’

‘But now we’re not.’ OA finished for him.

‘I wish you would tell me why!’ The girls finished.

‘Do you wanna build a snowman, you don’t have to be a snowman.’ Ian recunltly joined the last part, putting the final touch on the snowman. It looked terrible, but hey, they tried.

‘You all better shut up before I send us all back to the office to file paperwork.’ Jubal grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests Are Open✨


	3. ☕️ Coffee ☕️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule number 23 - Never, ever, mess with a Marines coffee is you want to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one came out kinda shitty.

_**Coffee** _

They crossed the street in silence. Walking into the coffee shop, and couple of construction and business worker we’re in front. Two men in front of the line bickered as it disturbed the quiet peace the small business usually had. ‘I didn’t even talk to him.’

‘Hm?’ Maggie was listening to the men’s conversation. 

‘Amira is obsessed with hot chocolate.’

‘Really? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like hot chocolate better than coffee.’ 

‘Muffins.’ OA pointed to some in a glass case. ‘I love blueberry.’

Maggie was about to say something when a shout was heard. Instinctively the two FBI agents in the room placed their hands on there guns, ready to draw fire and protect innocent civilians. ‘Tim! That is my shirt! Hot hot hot!’

‘Sorry Anthony, but that is what you get for getting my order wrong in the first place.’ Maggie and OA stepped out of the line to see a 50 year old man with his white shirt stained with a green jacket and jeans on. The guy next to him was only around 4 inches taller, yet he seemed younger all dressed in black, laughing at him. ‘I don’t know why we have to come here every time we’re in Manhattan.’

‘Because it’s one of the best coffee shops in-’ Anthony started, but was cut off by the manager to leave. He refused to anyway because he wanted coffee and they somehow didn’t have anymore blueberry muffins. 

OA and Maggie walked over to the two men, because who knew who they we’re and what trouble they might cause? 

‘Don’t say we’re Feds, one of them has an outline of a gun showing off in their shirt.’ OA told to someone and no one in particular. Maggie got the point.

‘Sir,’ Agent Maggie Bell started, touching Anthony’s shoulder. ‘I’m going to ask you to leave and come with me.’

‘And who might you be?’ Anthony eyes trailed all over her body, giving a smirk. 

‘Jeez, are you for real right now?’ The man next to him draped his hand around Anthony’s shoulders and gave an apologetic smile. ‘I’m sorry, he gets cranky in the morning without his stupid coffee.’

‘You didn’t even get my order right, McGee.’ Anthony looked at the FBI agent. ‘So, would you like my number?’

Maggie was very, very tempted to beat the shit out of this guy. A hand was placed onto her waist and pulled, startling Maggie.  _ Relax.  _ She turned to OA with trust flickering in her eyes.

‘She’s with me.’

Anthony only seemed a little immidated and it took McGee all of his strength not to laugh. ‘Alright, stop laughing Elf Lord.’

‘What? I wasn’t laughing at your flirting! It’s becoming worse by the day.’ 

Anthony looked at the supious couple and OA seemed very, very pleased with himself. ‘Listen here, you two. We’re federal agents.’

‘No your not.’ That was the worst excuse she’d ever heard off - she wondered whether or not she and OA should reveal that they we’re the real fed’s here. ‘Would you like to come with us?’

In a swift motion, two bright, golden badges suddenly appeared. ‘NCIS. This is my partner, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and I am  _ very _ Special Agent Tony Dinozzo.’

Holy fuck, what a major plot twist. Maggie and OA flipped out their badges. ‘ Special Agent Maggie Bell, and this is my partner OA Zidan. FBI.’

Wow, double plot twist.

‘Well, please to meet you, Agent Bell and Zidan.’ Holding his hand out, he had a firm grip, glee ever so present in his eyes. McGee was definitely the one with nicer manners.

Tony still looked fustrated. ‘You too aren’t actually dating, are you?’

‘Tony!’ McGee hit him lightly on the shoulder.

‘What? I was curious!’

‘Whose to say we aren’t?’ OA answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Requests are open✨


	4. ⚫️ Blackouts ⚫️

**_Blackouts_ **

Kristen had these… moments.

Blackouts.

She couldn’t remember any of it. One moment, she was on a date, and the next waking up on her bed.

She told Ian about it. ‘Maybe it’s an unknown trigger from your past? We all have one, not all of us can cope with it.’

‘But that’s the thing, I don’t know what could be triggering it.’

‘So we should make a list, find out what it could possibly be. From every blackout you’ve ever had.’ Ian passed her a sketch pad, concern showing brightly on his face. ‘You should probably draw anything that your possibly able to remember.’

* * *

The next morning, however, she had nothing. Kristen stayed up all night trying to consider every last possibility - but came up empty handed.

‘Alright!’ Jubal’s voice awoke her. Did she fall asleep? Wait, was that considered a blackout? ‘Good work Kristen!’

‘Huh? What did I do?’

Ian looked in her direction. This must’ve been like a blackout to her. ‘Kristen, you just hacked into the Pentagon for us without it having it being traced back to our Federal agency. At first, they we’re over taking our systems then you pushed the seat aside and grabbed another one and started to reroute it to take over their computers, getting the information we needed.’

Kristen widened her eyes. Why couldn’t she remember? ‘Um, right. I forgot for a moment.’

Agent Ian Lentz just pulled out his phone and walked away. Jubal looked at the agent's suspiciously then shrugged. ‘Good work, Ms.Chazal.’

She just nodded in his direction as he went off to talk to Maggie. Her phone buzzed.

**IanLentz-** meet me at the cafe two blocks down - they have good coffee.

 

**Smartie-** ok

She rushed out the office, Ray giving her a questionable look at the corner of his eye. As soon as she exited the room, he grab his coat, deciding to follow her. Down two blocks, she stopped a cafè - wait, was that Ian?

‘Hey, Ian, thanks for helping me out, with, you know, everything. It’s just, I didn’t understand - but I think I understand know.’

Holy shit, Ian knew Ray had a thing for Kristen, and yet he decided to date her? Such a dick move!

Ian smiled at Kristen. ‘No problem - but this only happens when you or someone you care about, I guess the blackouts have it’s perks.’

_Blackouts?_ This was about blackouts? He could have help her fixed the wiring instead of Ian.

* * *

Kristen, Ian, and OA we’re sent to a factory to head to the basement we’re the suspect was currently taking refuge. OA kicked down the door with a large bag, and the sent of burnt papers filled the air. ‘FBI!’

The man hurriedly picked up multiple more papers, containing information for a cure, or worthless killing methods. Maggie and Ray had been infected with a disease that had a cure - but someone in this basement. If they didn’t find it soon - they would die.

‘Hands and knees - now!’ Ian yelled, and handcuffed him to a chair. ‘Where is the damn cure?’

‘Why should I-’ He was shoved roughly against the chair, being lifted a bit.

‘Where the fuck is it?’ OA yelled at his face. None of agents we’re fucking around - you either do what they want, or you die. ‘Where is IT?’

He laughed. ‘You really think you’ll find out? My death will kick in a couple of hours. Quick and painless. But your agents are as good as gone.’

Kristen froze - then cracked her neck. She looked at the options of poisons laid in front of her, all the needles and syringes. She picked up a small syringe, and a long needle. She curiously picked up a poison, put it down, her fingers skimming lightly on the wooden tables. Stopping, Kristen <was she even supposed to be call Kristen in this state?> picked up one she liked.

‘What about slowly and painfully?’ The man, along with OA and Ian watched her insert the needle into the poison. ‘I’m sure you’ll be delighted dying the same way your victims did.’

She walked over to him, fingers now tracing his neck. ‘You’ll be gasping for air, lungs collapsing, sweaty palms, vomiting - the list goes on and on.’

‘You can’t-’ The guy was scared now. ‘You’re not allowed to?’

‘Oh really? I’m not? But you didn’t want to comply - so I have every right to.’ Grabbing the curly hair, she exposed his neck and was centimeters away from inserting it from his neck.

‘OK! OK! I’LL TELL YOU! IT’S UNDERNEATH THE METAL DESK BY THE DOOR! IT’S BY THE DOOR!’ He cried out, and OA rushed to grab it.

Kristen snapped out of… another blackout? Ian nodded at her, slightly scared of the other side of her. OA only gave her a confused glance before calling for NYPD to come pick up the man while the three of them rush to the hospital to give the cure.


	5. 🙍♀️🙍♂️ Twins 🙍♂️🙍♀️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and OA have to take care of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... I feel like I could’ve done better - honestly. But I hope you like it- AAVasconcelo!

**_Twins_ **

 

If there was one thing that would never be on Maggie’s agenda, it was having kids.

That morning, they received a report that a mafia gang from Poland has arrived in New York. And I.C.E. reported that two children, twins to be exact, would be handed over to F.B.I. and be protected underneath there custody for the time being. 

‘Kids. Why are we being placed in charge of kids? Amira already thinks I was already bad as a acting father. And my other two sisters and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms, either.’ OA let out a foggy breath, snow would be arriving soon.

Maggie looked at him. Even if there was only a glance pointed in her direction, she could tell that he was feeling self-conscious. Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. ‘You’ll do great, remember when you saved that five-year-old Nathan? And you saved Amira, and tried to be a role model father when your family didn’t have one anymore.’

‘Nathan, I didn’t talk to him, just saved his life. And Amira and I only message each other, the last time I saw her was in January, when we had been able to stop the professer and the bomb threat in the church.’ 

‘Hey, you’re going to be fine. I believe in you - no matter what.’ 

Walking into the office, Kristen was the first one to meet them, hopping on every step, hands clasped together. ‘They. Are. So. Adorable.’

‘Oh god, they might kill us with cuteness.’ Maggie giggled, feeling a memory trying to make itself present. ‘So, where are they?’

‘In the conference room with Jubal. He’s making paper airplanes.’

* * *

 

OA opened the door only to be attacked by a paper airplane. He heard laughed of children, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He made paper airplanes one, with his sisters as they flew it into the wind, seeing how far it might possibly go.

We could runaway, Omar. Take a plane, like the ones we made, remember? We could take an actual plane and leave! Fly far away from here as possible.

‘Uh, my fault Agent Zidan.’ Jubal picked up another piece of computer paper. ‘Meet, these two little rascals, Ivan and Grace - their the twins you’ll be in charge of. And their friend, Alice.’

‘Wait, theirs three?’ Maggie exclaimed. Damn, these kids we’re cute.

‘No, eight. Ian took the other 5 to the bathroom.’ Jubal pointed to that direction with his pencil. ‘ The both of you will be in charge of Ivan and Grace. I’m in charge of Calem and Alice, Kristen and Ray will be in charge of Christopher and Iris, Ian is in charge of Nick, and the Director is taking Mayesha.’

Five energetic children ran into the conference room and started to talk about the weird automatic flushing toilets. Ian ran in with Ray, both out of breath.

‘Holy shit, those kids can run. They went everywhere on the staircases-’ Ray took a mouthful of air. ‘ They interrupted the conference call with the I.C.E. Director. And was ‘bout to flush the whole roll of toilet paper into the toilet.’

‘To be honest,’ Ian started, rolling his eyes. ‘ I don’t remember us being a bunch of babysitters.’

Jubal ran his pencil through his hair. ‘ Well, these kids aren’t that bad. Either way, they’re worth about a lot on the black market.’

Maggie face suddenly turned concerned. ‘How much are we talking right now?’ 

‘A million and a half each.’ Every adult in the room turned to Kristen. ‘Are you all going to go inside?’

‘Um, yeah, right.’ Agent Ray quickly took a seat. ‘So, what we’re you saying?’

‘These kids, as we already know, is being target by a large popular Poland Mafia group - and being targets because of their inheritance of a large, amount of money. Like, really large.’

Mayesha, who was only 7 years old, walked up to Jubal and handed him a piece of paper. Jubal gave her a raised eyebrow as he took the paper and looked at the drawing. It was an Octogan, each side a different color, and the inside had a heart. On the top of the paper, in somewhat neat crayon writing it read - rodzina.

‘Um, by any chance do any of you know the translation for this?’ Jubal scanned the paper again, then lifted himself off the chair a bit to pull out his phone from the back pocket. ‘Let me get Google Translate.’

‘It means family.:

The Federal Agents in the room looked at Director Dana Mosier. ‘It means family. Her friends, they’re family to her. That’s why each side of the Octogan are a different color. The heart in the middle means she cares about them.’

* * *

 

Ivan and Grace were only ten, but they knew but and pieces of English - good on their part. They decided to stay at OA’s apartment because it was closer to Kristen’s and Ray’s apartment. 

The twins we’re currently occupied with the Xbox. ‘Can we take it to show everyone else?’

‘Um… okay, I guess. Although your going to need an outlet.’

Grace turned to Ivan. ‘Your only taking it to show  _ Alice _ .’

‘Am not!’

‘So too!’ She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

Maggie rolled her eye and collapsed on the couch next to Ivan. ‘Whose this Alice?’

‘His  _ wife _ .’ Grace giggled. ‘He want to marry her!’

Ian seemed offended by the outburst - the tip of his ears turned red. ‘I do not! I don’t even know how to tell her I like her!’

They started to scream at each other in Poland when OA kneeled in front of Ian. ‘You want to know how to confess to her?’

He nodded his head slowly. ‘Um… you go straight up to them, with a bouquet of flowers, and you give them a smile and say, would you date me?’

Ian just blinked at him. ‘I don’t understand.’ 

OA looked at Maggie who was talking to Grace, and braiding her long black hair. ‘Maggie, come here for a second. I wanna demostrate something.’

Pulling out her own hair tie out of her hair, she placed it into Grace’s as she tied the braid together and the young girl twirled around. ‘I’ll get clothes for you guys, I’m sure I have a couple of children dresses left at my house.’

A hand pulled Maggie closer to him and picked up his remote. ‘You have to be in close proximity, Ivan. Then hand her the roses and say, Alice, will you date me?’

‘Of course, I would, Ivan.’ Maggie grabbed the remote - and kissed OA on the cheek. 

Kissed OA on the cheek. His neck was burning. Face becoming red - was he imagining things? He turned his head away quickly and closed his eyes - taking a deep breath.  _ Control yourself, OA. _

A two failed and three successful cookie trays later, the twins finally knocked out on the couch. Maggie sat on the stool next to the kitchen island, sending out a quick message to Kristen.

 

**MaggieBell -** You awake?

 

**Smartie -** even if it’s 2 in the morning, these three can’t seem to sleep

 

**MaggieBell -** wait, you’d been assigned three?

 

**Smartie -** no - Ray is wayyy to hyper 

 

**Smartie -** I regret giving them ice cream 

 

**Smartie -** the director told me that they got new information from Mayesha  - I think she’s the only one that can’t speak much English

 

**MaggieBell -** I made cookies and next thing you know, they knocked out.

 

**Smartie -** Oh shit he just broke the coffee maker 

 

**MaggieBell -** Well that’s depressing

 

‘Mag’s?’ OA pulled up a stool and sat next to her - the height difference visible even though they were both sitting. ‘I put the kids in the spare bedroom - can I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’ Maggie placed her phone on the island. ‘What happened?’

‘I know, you like Jason, I know you still do, but can you tell me this one thing…’ He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Do you…’

‘Like you? Yeah, I do.’ Maggie smiled and placed her hand on OA’s face, thumb grazing against his facial hair. ‘I don’t know when, and I don’t know how - but I like you.’

The first two statements were lies - she knew she liked OA the moment he first asked her if she was okay. Leaning in slowly - eyes never leaving each other. His lips were only a bit rough, but it wasn’t like Maggie wanted it any other way. It was only a light kiss, testing the waters, then she broke away and buried her face into his shoulder.

‘Damnit, OA - stop making me feel like this.’ She muttered into his shoulder, her face dusted with red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	6. 👓 Glasses 👓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came out better, I guess. 
> 
> College AU
> 
> Maggie meets OA one night, then things go wherever from their.

**_Glasses_ **

 

_Takes place in a College AU_

 

Maggie Bell didn’t have the best first semester of college. 

Hell, she just started college, and she was so done with everything. Her best friend, and roommate Kristen, somehow convinced her to go to a Fraternity party.

It was loud, vibrating, and sweaty. Kristen had wandered off to some unknown location - but she could take care of herself better than Maggie ever could. They’d been best friends since the first grade, knew each other thick and thin. Her first priority, however, was to get out of here. Away from hormone raging, sexually frustrated, _grabby_ cool kids. This was no place for a quiet kid like her.  

She passed by a couple sucking face and stripping clothes. Giving a glance at the windows, she saw the reflections of people grinding on one another underneath vibrant lights and loud sounds. Maggie continued to speed-walk on the side-walk when something caught her eye.

It was a boy, definitely attending John Jay college who was hunched underneath a tree, hands gripping each other on the back of his neck. Her face turned into a frown, he was probably about to throw up from drinking, and from Maggie’s experience - that wasn’t a pleasant experience. [ It was disgusting, why had she even tried rum, beer, and vodka mixed into one disgusting licorice flavor? ]

Somehow, her body still walked over to him. ‘Hey, are you okay?’ 

She placed a hand on the guys shoulder, only for it to be slapped away. Rude. He jumped up - holy shit, was he tall. Furious, scared, wild eyes darted to his surroundings, and caught sight of Maggie. He opened his mouth to say something, but it turned into a pained groan as his right arm wrapped around his waist.

‘Woah, okay. Buddy, talk to me?’ The last part came out as a question. She held onto his shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t fall over - or on top of her. 

The stranger staggered a step back, holding onto the bark. A dark, purple stain was placed on his jaw, and a slash was clearly bleeding out on his hand. The only reason why he would be covering his stomach was if… ‘You’ve been stabbed, haven’t you? Shit, hold on, I’m gonna call an ambulance.’ 

She didn’t even click the home button when she was shoved directly into the tree,nearly knocking off her glasses. His face showed off anger. ‘ **Don’t**.’

Now, in their position, he hand to bend his back a bit to look down at Maggie. He was Israel-American, for sure - wait… could he be associated with -

Apparently, the guy knew what she was thinking, because he backed off, scared, raw emotion flowing throughout his body. He gave one last pitying look at Maggie before he walked away, stomach held tight and limping. 

Maggie didn’t know whether or not he heard her when she asked if he wanted an ambulance. She fixed her glasses and walked in the other direction.

* * *

 

‘He was just so, scared! Like he knew my thoughts, and then he just pitted me! I don’t need pity from anyone, especially if they don’t know me!’ A sigh fell from Maggie’s lips. ‘ _I wish Jason was here._ ’

‘Well, I don’t know what to do about your mysterious man problem - but I’m heading out to another party. You coming?’ Kristen picked up her Dior perfume and sprayed it onto her, checking herself on the small fridge mirror.

 She shooed away Kristen from the fridge. ‘Can’t, don’t feel like going this time.’

 Maggie pulled out a bottle of OJ and poured herself some and frowned. It tasted like oranges - like shit. It tasted better when it was only a bit cold, because then you would taste the richness.

‘It’s your weekend your wasting. Besides, I think your just scared of encountering him again.’ Kristen smacked her lips, then reapplied lipstick. 

‘Not scared, Kristen. Anyway, I’ll be in the library like every other weekend - so I can help _you_ with studying.’ Maggie picked up her textbook on how to kill someone with LSD and remove it from the body so it wouldn’t be traceable. Scary. 

‘See you in the morning? For our annual coffee meeting?’ 

‘That is, if you’re not in a life crisis of a hangover, then yes.’

Kristen rolled her eyes. ‘Girl, please. Me?’

‘Yeah, you. Who else would I be talking to?’ Jason.

‘Don’t stay in all night then, Maggie. See you tomorrow.’

Halfway into the book, she was bored. Maybe she should of taken her chances with going to the party again - and seeing that stranger. But what if he was a terrorist on school grounds, or planted a bomb? Or planning to shoot down innocent civilians or - 

No. Maggie knew better than assume something on someone’s race, gender, or religious ethnicity. Maybe that’s was be seemed so, hurt, abused. Because someone assumed he was a bad person - but at the end of the day, he wanted to do something good and show others it didn’t matter who you are on the outside. 

It was a Friday night, far from mid-term tests, so the library would be empty. Her refuge away from everyone and everything else. She wandered into the library, her glasses and bit lopsided on her face - she hated them - but didn’t have the money to get new ones, unlike Kristen. How had they become friends again?

Oh, right. She saved her ass one to many times - from the abusive father to asshole ex-boyfriend - Kristen was forever grateful for her own personal guardian angel.

 [Kristen was a really good listener and hacker on the side, while Maggie was a good talker and murderer. Maybe that’s why they worked so well with one another.]

By the time she was in the library, she gave the librarian a knowing nod before she headed up to the third floor - no one cared for encyclopedias around this time of year anyway. She took a seat next to the window - then remembered that she hated lighting, so she went next to a bean bag that was supposedly a bright orange before turned into a light brownish color. Two bookcases sheltered her away from view, and camera’s - perfect. Invisible.

Her hot chocolate wasn’t that bad, just needed a thousand more marshmallows.

 ‘I can see you from a mile away in a large crowd, Maggie.’ Jason ran his hand through her neatly kept hair.

 A flash of light came into view, and braced for the sound. It was loud, and she dropped her book. Muttering a curse underneath her breath, she picked up her book.

‘It’s you.’ A warm voice spoke, and Maggie looked up. It was the guy from last week. ‘I never did get your name.’

‘Uh…’ She was star struck. His hair was damp, so he came from the rain outside, and had a well kept beard. He definitely was Israel-American, but his eyes were warm and welcoming. Definitely not like the anger she saw before - the bruise on his check had gotten better, and his hand had a small balance wrapped around it. He wore an Adidas jacket, Nike shoes, white top with purple glitter, and blue jeans.

He stood there awkwardly. ‘I’m not a terrorist, if that’s what your thinking. Although everyone else thinks I am. After last week Friday.’

‘NO!’ Maggie let out a sudden outburst. ‘No, I mean, I know your not. You don’t seem like that type of guy.’

‘Really?’ He seemed kinda happy by that statement. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ‘After I shoved you into a tree?’ 

‘Yeah, after you shoved me into a tree.’

He gave her a sheepish grin. ‘It’s raining, by the way. That and I needed to study - because I’m not partying anytime soon.’ 

‘Oh, I could tell.’ Maggie gave him a small smile back and fixed her glasses. ‘So, you’re not stabbed, I guess.’

The guy winced that the statement. ‘Um, yeah, I wasn’t. Just bruises and cuts.

The softness of his voice scared Maggie. For someone his height - she would have expected some aggressiveness coming from him. ‘You, wanna sit next to me? I could help you study with whatever you need, I have time.’ 

He brightened up at that statement and for a moment she thought he was like a puppy. ‘So, your a freshman?’

‘Yeah.’ She flipped to the next page in her book, trying to ignore the close proximity between the two.

‘I’m a junior - what’s up with your tongue?’ He eyed her mouth curiously. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned towards him, self-consciously pulling up her sweater sleeves. ‘I must’ve ate too much chocolate or something - or maybe they added to much chocolate..?’ 

He watched her pick up the Starbucks cup and open the lid. ‘Probably…’ she muttered to herself. 

‘I’m Omar. But you can call me OA, cause that’s what everyone calls me.’

‘OA? Where’s the A from?’ 

He rubbed the back of his neck again - nervousness. ‘Oh, my middle name, Adom. My last name is Zidan - but I don’t think you needed to know that.’

‘I’m Maggie, OA. Now, I really need to finish this book-’

‘Really? On how to murder someone with LSD? I don’t think so-’ OA paused for a minute. ‘Actually, you have that my aunt professor Ziva?’ 

‘Uh yeah, Ms.David - wait, she’s your aunt?’ Maggie gave a raised eyebrow.‘Hold on… I could see the similarities between you two. Your not going to suddenly poison everything I eat?’

OA got a laughed at that. ‘Jeez, no, I’m not that crazy. Aunt Ziva is. Kinda the only reason why I was able to attend here in the first place.’

‘Because of your-’

‘Really don’t wanna talk about that part.’ He pulled out his phone. ‘These asshole are still bothering me?’

‘I could probably poison everything they eat.’ Maggie offered, to lighten up his situation.

OA laughed again. ‘Naw, I’ll pass. Don’t like people doing things I’m able to do myself.’

‘Same here.’ Maggie flipped to the next page - finally, they we’re talking about the effects of the drug.

* * *

Maggie skipped out on another party with Kristen again. She headed for the same spot as last week, when -

‘Your here!’ OA grinned. ‘I thought you might not come again, and I really didn’t feel like talking to anybody I know, and then I remembered that you could be at the library, so I was going to call and I didn’t have your number - but then afterwards I just came to the library.’ 

Maggie only stared.

‘Um…’ OA looked at her. ‘If you want to be by yourself, I’m fine with that-’

She walked over and he shut up. What was Maggie doing - ‘How often do you get into fights? Or is this self-harm?’

Her fingers traced lightly over his neck, and he flinched. ‘Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to-’ 

‘No, it’s okay. Just unexpected. My sister does it all the time since I get into into fights, I don’t mind if people worry, but she’s annoying when she does it. I already have one mother, I don’t need a second.’ 

Maggie sat down next to him on the beanbag. ‘You know, your really small. Sure your not a high schooler or something?’

‘You look like you already have a high-end paying job.’ A playful smirk landed on her face.

‘Don’t need to get one, my mother has some large business or something. I just wanna be a Fed.’ He grabbed the book out of Maggie’s hands. ‘Just like Auntie Ziva.’

‘Hey! Was reading you know!’

OA returned a smirk. ‘You should take off your glasses sometime...right now?’

‘I usually don’t see far from me when my glasses are on - just in front of me. But maybe another time.’ She fiddled with the frame, and pushed it back up. ‘I need new ones anyway.’

* * *

 OA found himself in the library every Friday evening. It wasn’t unusually now, he even brang hot chocolate for her when he could [and by that he meant every week.] and she would help him study. Even if their was little talk between the too, they gave each other a piece of their memory.

Maggie noticed that every time he came into the library, he was coming in with a new bruise every week - from head to toes to everything in between. There was no direct answer of who was beating him up, but always showed a smile to Maggie.‘I’ll be fine, Mag’s.’

[She couldn’t help screaming internally at the nickname he gave her.]

 Although, one Friday, when she asked why he wouldn’t beat their ass [he had the muscles, Maggie noticed, really nice ones] he hesitated, then sighed. ‘I need to control my anger. If I get too angry - then I lose my control and focus and go haywire and hurt people with noticing it.’

‘Like Dr.Banner.’ Maggie replied, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, her eyes calm.

‘Who?’ 

She rolled her eyes. ‘The Hulk. Jeez, he’s like the smartest man know to Marvel. Besides from Peter Parker and Lunella Lafayette and Tony Stark-’

‘Ok, you lost me on the other two - but I know who Tony Stark is - Iron Man right?’ 

‘But everybody knows him!’ Maggie was disappointed in the universe, and threw her hands in the air. ‘Why don’t they know the people that help make him, him? Or anybody else, for that matter?’ 

‘So...if you give me your number maybe you tell me all about these other heroes that I have no clue about?’ He asked her nervously. [Thank everything, whatever god or angel was out there watching over him - OA got Maggie’s number.

 That’s how they exchanged numbers. They texted each other frequently throughout the week, when Maggie had Debate club and S.T.E.M. club and OA had Basketball practice and Track and Field.

* * *

One Tuesday morning, she was in a cafè reading astrology when it was snatched out of her hands. ‘OA, give it - who are you?’

The women, who was probably a freshman, rolled her eyes at Maggie. ‘To be honest, I expected someone a lot prettier for the Maggie Bell I’ve heard so much about. You’re all my older brother talks about now. Although, I should be thanking you because he’s been trusting me to make my own choices more often, and trying less to be like dad.’ 

‘Uh...thank you?’ Was all she could say. The girl sitting in front of her was Israel-American, slick black hair tie into a ponytail, and a look that showed she had better thing to do and be than be here talking to Maggie. Everything seemed expensive - from her makeup to clothing - Maggie felt like a hobo sitting in front her.

‘He’s always getting himself beat up by those frat guys, he could fight back - but he doesn’t.’ She paused, looking at her nails. ‘They should be paying you to deal with him.’

‘I’d be glad to deal with him without pay.’ Maggie took off her glasses, readjusted the tape on one end, then placed it back on. ‘He’s a nice guy once you get to know him.’ 

‘Great, you’re in love with him too.’ The stranger flipped through a few pages. ‘How can you read this?’

‘Wait!’ Something snapped in her head. ‘Your his sister, Amira! You’re really smart - skipped three grades and knew how to do college level Algebra in 8th grade!’

Amira was taken aback by the comment. ‘Oh, he told you that..?’ 

‘Yeah, it’s really nice to meet up you in person, Amira!’ Maggie’s smile was bright - no wonder OA loved her so much. Amira couldn’t help smiling herself.

 ‘Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Maggie Bell.’

* * *

‘I don’t know how or why I’m feeling like this! Why doesn’t school fucking prepare me for this bullshit! You’re doing fine with your half-ass relationships - and here I am with a dead boyfriend and really hot crush!’ A next punch into the poor punching bag.

Maggie was freaking out, talking for the past two hours - Kristen happy and worried. Because this was the seventh longest time she’s ever talked.

Maggie Bell had developed a crush on Omar Adom ‘OA’ Zidan.

She hesitated as to whether or not she should be eve talking to OA - or if his feelings had been mutual. Should she stay home instead of going to the library..? Yeah, she would do that.

Yet a half n’ hour later, she found herself climbing up the steps to the third floor. Maggie wanted to see OA. He was already sitting reading some horror novel, and looked up and smiled at Maggie. OA realized that she was hesitant for some reason - because she was still standing up, looking at him. Maggie had a clear bruise on her jaw and a stitched suit on her head. 

‘Mags? You okay? Where’s your glasses?’ After a few seconds, Maggie sat down next to him and handed her his glasses case. He opened it and saw it shattered, a quiet gasp leaving his lips. ‘Oh, Mags.’

‘They’ve been broken since Wednesday.’ She sighed. ‘I’ve been falling and tripping everywhere I go, my stomach has the largest bruise - I need to go to the hospital to fix it or something, I’m not sure.’

 ‘I think I know someone that can fix it for you.’ OA closed the case.

 ‘Really?’ Her eyes shimmered with hope, happy hearing it.

‘Yeah. Um, I need your hand since you can’t see far.’ He put it out in the open.

Maggie took it without hesitation, her heart flickering in love.

Walking out of the library, it was a cool November, and a lot more people had came to the library to study for midterms. ‘So...who are we heading to?’

‘My roommate, Ian. He should be able to fix it - he’s fixed a lot a things. Can hack too.’ 

‘Hacking? I have a girlfriend that can do that. Well, she’s my only friend - I just made this sound depressing, didn’t I?’ Maggie shaked her head.

OA smiled to himself. ‘No, it doesn’t. I was once mistaken for a terroist just because I looked similar to the person. So I know how it feels to be alone.’

 A shot of warmth went through her heart again.

Entering the house [ and holy snickerdoodles, it was huge,] Maggie watched the inside - just a average room with books neatly organized and overlooked the whole campus. ‘Ian! Where are you?’

A Chinese guy with messy hair popped out of the cabinet and she flinched. That’s not supposed to be normal. ‘So I might be able to hack into the White House - but the Pentagon is still - whose she?’

Maggie gave him a nervous wave and placed her hand on her face - she forgot she broke her glasses. ‘I’m Maggie.’

 Ian had a large grin on his face. ‘Oh, so your Maggie.’

 ‘Ian, shut up - can you fix her glasses?’ He handed him the case and smiled.

‘Of course I can.’ She looked out the window - no good - she hated being without her glasses.

After a few minutes a ‘done!’ was shouted and rushed over - and tripped on the coffee table. OA caught her and held her hand as he guided her to the kitchen island. He picked up the glasses from Ian’s hands and placed it on her face. 

Oh my god. Could the world have been this clear before? Her grin was growing my the second. ‘Oh my god. Ian, this is...this is…’

‘Awesome? Yeah, I know.’ Ian grinned at his work. ‘I am pretty great.’

‘Shut up, your a dork.’ OA watched Maggie look out the window pointing and talking really fast. No wonder Amira also liked her.

_‘You better hurry up and ask her out - she’s pretty and smart and could put you in your place.’ Amira grinned at him at three in the morning._

‘Uh, would you like me to walk you back to your dorm? I don’t mind.’ OA was out the door a minute later.

It was peaceful between the two of them. OA watched Maggie drag him over to plants and street lights and neon signs, talking about colors and ‘why are they so clear now’ and ‘that’s really pretty’.

‘Hey Omar!’ Someone called out. _Shit, not now._

He turned around with a pissed off look on his face. ‘What do you want?’

‘Oh nothing much. Where are you headed?’ The main one, along with the other five, screamed danger to Maggie.

‘To the library. Now fuck off.’ OA’s hand gripped Maggie’s tighter, and Maggie put the same amount back. These we’re the jackasses hurting OA.

‘You know the deal, Omar.’ They circled around the two. Six against two, it was fine.

One of them shoved OA - and it was on. One tried to swing his fist into Maggie, but she caught it and knee him in the stomach. He fell backwards, and she knocked another one in the face. _Two down, four to -_

Her thought was cut short as she was hit in the back of the head. OA caught it, and lost all self control. ‘ **Don’t hurt her!** ’

He tackled one of them onto the floor, a large crack echoing into the night. Another one screamed, and Maggie pulled herself up and punched one in the stomach. 

‘Say cheese, guys!’ Everyone froze as Kristen stood in a dress, made out of pink and white and looked like an angel - and out in her hand was a phone - flash one. A heartbeat passed before sirens turned the corner.

The next two hours were a blur to Maggie. The three of them were interrogated, and the frat boys left one by one, giving them the nastiest glares they could. Ian walked in on the phone, and told the lady ‘I’m being given permission by his mother for bail.’

Eventually, OA came out with his face in bruises and Maggie ran up to him. She didn’t care if she might’ve broken one of his ribs - this was OA. Immediately, arms wrapped around her back and she grinned.

‘I’m glad your okay, OA.’

‘Me too, Mags.’

The next afternoon, she was in the kitchen with OA, Ian and Kristen - they were making pancakes. ‘Auntie Ziva is coming over later, and my lawyer - Ms.Mosier. - she’s badass.’ 

‘I could have joined the fight - but then my nails could have been broken off and that would have hurt!’ Kristen took a sip of her coffee. ‘ But you both looked like you we’re going to murder them off.’ 

‘Please, you should have seen OA in the video, he was _pissed_.’ Ian countered, rolling his eyes. ‘He was going to murder them all.’

‘Isn’t that what I just said?’

OA sat next to Maggie, and smiled. ‘So… I think I know the real reason why you were holding my hand.’

‘Really?’ Maggie raised an eyebrow. ‘Do tell.’

‘I’ll show you instead.’ He leaned forward and placed his lips onto her,it was light, and yet it said so much to one another.

 Ian screamed ‘now?’ and Kristen whistled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	7. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and OA go undercover in upstate NY - at a couples retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Renyarenyarun

**_Cover_ **

Maggie and OA has to go undercover as couple in a couple retreats in upstate New York. Hiking wasn’t really either of their strong suits, but they’ll be doing it together.

Coming out of there car, Maggie sighed. ‘Why did they choose a no-electronic retreat anyway? What am I supposed to do while we’re awake?’ 

‘I’m pretty sure hiking is supposed to stress and wear out the couples.’ OA smiled as they pulled out their luggage out of the trunk. ‘We already do all of that as partners.’

‘Welcome to our couples retreat!’ A high pitched voice yelled out from behind them. ‘I hope you enjoy our non-technological stay. Cell phones and whatever other cellular devices you have please!’

She had 5’6, short black bobbed hair and smiled at them. A black jacket and blue jeans completed her outerwear outfit. Her eyes smiled brightly.

‘Oh, uh, right.’ OA and Maggie handed them the fake phones - the real ones we’re hidden in the suitcases. 

‘Thank you very much! Here are your keys, Mr, and Mrs…’ She pulled out a list from her jacket. ‘Mosier. What a lovely last name! My name is Kate, call me if you need anything!’

Kate placed the keys in their hands and walked away smiling. Maggie rolled her eyes.

* * *

They placed the clothing into the drawer, and OA was screaming internally. They only had one bed - and no way was Maggie sleeping with him. No way.

For the first day of being there, they located the missing couple, and interacted with them, but only for a few minutes. No sign of the missing military software, either. Tomorrow they would sneak back in the cabin without anyone else noticing and check the room they were staying in, right next door, actually.

‘So…’ OA started, pulling out his phone and sitting on the corner of the bed. ‘Are you going to shower now, or should I go first?’ 

‘Um, can you step out of the room then?’ Maggie’s face was turning red. ‘I know we’re partners and all, but I uh…’

‘Oh! Right, I know, I was going to do that in the first place.’ OA stood up. ‘I should go.’

‘Yeah, and I’ll go shower.’ Maggie grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom.

OA walked downstairs and saw the couple talking in the corner, so he grabbed a muffin and isolated himself. They noticed he pulled out a phone and walked over.

‘So, you are a rebel huh?’ The guy asked, looking at him. 

‘Uh, yeah. What about you? I mean, my wife set me up to this because I’ve been going to business trips a lot more often.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘I’ve been to many places. Los Angeles, Russia, Afghanistan, all over the world.’ He waved his phone around.

They peaked their interest on the last two places. ‘Really? We have too. My name is Zamir, and this is my wife, Camilla.’

OA shook their hands. ‘My name is Alex Mosier, and my lovely,’ he rolled his eyes at the statement. ‘Wife is named Angel Mosier.’ 

‘Actually, next week we’re going to Romania, would you like to join?’ Zamir asked, flashing an uneasy grin. 

OA only nodded. 

* * *

The next morning, they snuck away from their travel group easily- they we’re more intrigued with the forest than the buddy system.

‘If I was military software...where would I be?’ Maggie asked herself, shuffling through the underwear drawer. 

‘I was talking to them yesterday, and they invited me to head to head to Romania next week - it might not even be here.’ OA told her, looking at the pillows and shaking them around. ‘We might have to make the bust in Romania - hopefully we don’t have to head over their without a warrant.’

‘All clear for me.’ Maggie grumbled, getting off the floor. ‘This is a pain.’

They walked out of the room when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. ‘We should sell it to the man in the lobby, he seemed like the type who would buy it.’

That was Camilla’s voice. ‘Um, Maggie, don’t hate me after this, okay?’ 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at OA. ‘What? Why?’

He pushed Maggie against the wall gently, trusted flickering in her eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed a kiss, hands wrapped around her waist. 

_ Fuck. _ Her lips were soft and intoxicating, and he didn’t know what to do. 

Maggie, on the other hand, knew what her partner was doing and stood on her tippy-toes and did it again. He was rough and comforting, and that was something she needed. OA looked surprised for a moment, and put in the same response.

‘What the hell?’ Zamir’s voice boomed through the room. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘This is our room.’ Maggie was slightly dazed. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘This is our room.’ Camilla repeated, calmly. 

OA pretended to act stupid. ‘Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean too.’ Before they could say anything else, he pulled her out of the bedroom and walked into theirs. 

‘I placed a camera, so we should be able to find out where they’re hiding the software.’ Maggie grinned as OA placed a kiss on top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	8. 🙎♂️Brother🙎♂️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie brother and OA meet. 
> 
> *note: I named him Daniel for the time being, because FBI hasn’t realeased the real name for Maggie’s brother.*

_**Brother** _

Daniel paced around Maggie’s apartment.

 

What was taking her younger sister so long! Was she hurt? Maybe she was, out there hoping for him to come rescue her. 

 

‘ _ Oh Daniel, your the best older brother I could ever have, I’ll never betray you for a boyfriend again! And we could have tea parties like we used to! _ ’ Yeah, Maggie would say that to Daniel, and his sister would be safe from the outside dangers lurking.

 

The front door was being tampered with, which sent a jolt up his spine. He grabbed the remote and ducked behind the couch, ready to attack. ‘Daniel? Are you here?’

 

Daniel jumped up like a puppy at the mention of his name. Maggie caught sight of him by the doorway and her eyes immediately brightened. ‘Maggie! Your here!’

 

He jumped over the sofa and ran to her, as Maggie placed the groceries on the floor and engulfed each other in a large, warm, comfortable hug. ‘Obviously. I gave you the keys to my house.’

 

‘I was worried. You know, we haven’t kept in touch with each other often.’ Daniel squeezed her two shoulders. ‘Your my little sister.’

 

‘Right, and your little sister is a federal agent while her older brother is a forensic analyst. I work on alive people, while you work on the dead.’ Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

‘Maggie! Where are you?’ A voice unknown to Daniel called out.

 

‘In the hall!’ Suddenly, a man, Israelian - American, tall and board shouldered with curly hair and well kept beard walked into the apartment. ‘I picked up the rest of the groceries.’

 

‘Thanks, OA.’ He placed them on the small kitchen island, Daniel watching his every move. In the instant he saw him - Daniel knew he was his worst enemy. Frowning, he crossed his arms and looked at Maggie disappointed. What was he doing here, and what did this ‘OA’ want with his little sister. What kind of first name was  _ OA  _ anyway?

 

‘Who are you?’ Daniel growled pulling up his sleeves. OA turned around and smiled, because he was taller by 4 inches and that little height difference pissed him off even more. 

 

‘My name is Omar, I’m your sister’s partner. You can call me OA - and you must be Daniel, her older brother.’ Omar held his hand out but Daniel stood there, just,  _ watching _ , so he hastily retreated his hand. ‘Maggie told me stories about you two-’

 

‘Maggie, are you dating him?’ His head turned sharply to his sister, and she seemed flabbergasted by the question,

 

‘ _ No _ !’ Maggie and OA replied at the same time. Daniel couldn’t believe this - he didn’t want  _ him  _ anywhere near her. For all he knew, OA could be a terriost in disguise waiting for the perfect move to reveal his true colors and attack. People of his kind normally did, anyway.

 

OA looked at Maggie for help, and she threw her arms in the air helplessly. ‘Leave him alone, Daniel, OA’s had my six o’clock for a while. He and I have save each other’s asses from time to time.’

 

Daniel could practically hear the grin in Maggis’s voice and backed away. For the rest of the night, he practically shoved himself between the two when they got a little to close for his liking - and Maggie ended up burnting the cookies at bit. OA eventually gave up hope of an actual conversation, so he sat down on the sofa on his phone.

 

‘Who’s Amira?’ Daniel whispered into his ear, freaking OA as he dropped his phone on the hardwood floor. ‘Girlfriend?’

 

‘That’s my sister, your quick to make assumptions.’ OA replied, annoyed by his behavior. 

 

‘And your problem is? I’m a medical examiner, I observe dead bodies and people.’ He growled back at his sister’s partner. ‘How does Maggie even put up with you?’

 

‘Excuse me?’ He seemed genuinely offended. ‘With that attitude, I fail to see how your even her brother.’

 

‘Are you stupid or blind?’ OA clenched his jaw at Daniel statement. He was  _ so  _ asking for a beat down. ‘We have the same hair, eyes, skin color-’

 

‘I meant your attitude, asshole. Maggie’s a good person who wants to protect the world, that lost her husband-’

 

‘Please, I never liked Jason, they were a recipe for disaster - thank god he died.’ In Daniel’s honest opinion, Jason was a nice guy and took care of Maggie when he couldn’t - but he never listened, stubborn as an Ox - that’s was got him killed.

 

‘How could you say that about Jason! Maggie, she loved him, and when he died, that shattered her happiness completely!’ OA’s hands curled into fists now - was the like this when Maggie wasn’t around? Or was he just a special case? ‘Are you two-faced or something?’

 

‘Two-faced? Listen here, Omar,’ Daniel dragged his name, grinding his teeth in disgust. ‘The only two-face I see here is you - your a terrorist just waiting to go cause some mayhem!’

 

OA stood there quietly. He sighed as he walked over and grabbed his coat from the kitchen island. ‘You sound like my old teacher.’

 

Daniel, on the other hand, seemed triumphant. At least he knew how to walk away, unlike Jason. ‘I don’t care how I sound like, I’m doing what’s best for Maggie.’

 

‘Well, have you ever stopped and thought to consider, ‘ _ would this make Maggie Bell happy?’  _ because I sure as hell have.’ Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but OA kept on going. ‘You know, she was so happy for the two of us to meet because we’re some of the only people she can  _ trust _ and I don’t think you know how hard it is for her right after Jason died. And hearing that you don’t seem to give a damn about becoming friends for her benefit - I’m done.’

 

The door slammed shut, creaking itself back open slowly as a sob came from behind him. Daniel turned around swiftly and his eyes opened comically. ‘Maggie…’

 

‘Did you really mean all those things about Jason?’ Her eyes couldn’t bare to meet his.

 

‘We both know the answer, Jason was the perfect man for you - but he was just too stubborn!’ Daniel crossed his arms - wasn’t he supposed to be the victim in the situation? ‘And who knew what OA could actually be?’

 

‘So you're judging him like you do with every other boy I’ve shown you?’ Maggie rage was crystal clear. ‘Because OA is Israelian-America that gives you the right to call him a terrorist? Do you even know what he’s been through? I do, but only the baseline of it - he hasn’t even talked about his family much, and his old teacher was such an asshole, and somehow...somehow...he understood me…’

 

Her voice drifted off, compensating something in her mind. ‘I was hoping the both of you would get along, he’s saved my ass more times than I could count.’

 

Daniel sighed at his own stupidity. ‘I’ll go talk to him and maybe, maybe, we’ll become acquaintances, but only because he saved your life. I should have listened to you and shouldn’t have judged him. It’s a bad habit, you know?’

 

‘Of course I know, I am your sister!’ Maggie giggled, hope present. ‘I’ve know since I was born - but you should go find him, he’s probably at Central Park. Or at Amira’s. Oh, yeah, Amira is-’

 

‘His sister, I know that part.’ He was gently being shoved out the door with Maggie.

 

* * *

The stars shone, the moon brightest as OA watched the traffic underneath. Amira really had scored well with this apartment, especially on the roof. ‘Omar, stop moping, Maggie’s here with her older brother.’

 

He turned around swiftly. ‘Is he for real!’

 

‘Yeah, I am - got a problem?’ Daniel stepped out the door. ‘I didn’t come here to pick a fight.’

 

‘Really? Because earlier you damn well did.’ OA started, ready to knock someone out, adrenaline racing. ‘How’d you even find out where my sister lives?’

 

‘Uh, you told Maggie?’ Amira rolled her eyes, popping a soda open. Maggie walked out of the door, with some cupcakes. 

 

‘I’m here to make sure the  _ both  _ of you make up your problems - or else.’ Maggie gave them both a terrifying glare.

 

After a few moments of silence and a ambulance whizzing by, Daniel finally spoke. ‘I’m sorry for acting like and asshole - it’s out of instinct to protect Maggie. She’s the only family I sorta have left.’

 

‘And?’ Maggie shouted, mouth full of popcorn.

 

‘And thank you for saving her life.’ Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. ‘I care about Maggie as much as you do, she’s family to me as much as you.’

 

‘Damnit - I thought there was going to be a epic fight scene or something.’ Amira groaned.

 

‘Right, my brother can totally kick OA’s ass.’ Maggie said it proudly. ‘He’s done it to every boy I’ve ever shown him.

 

‘Probably.’

 

‘I have some pictures of Maggie when she was younger, do you wanna see them?’ Daniel grinned mischievously.

 

‘Wait, what?’ Maggie jumped up.

 

‘You should see the photos I have of her sleeping on the job - I have one where she was totally cover in snow!’ OA’s eyes lit up and both boys pulled out their phones.

 

‘You have to show me those - no, give me your number!’ 

 

Maggie sighed and Amira let out a laugh. ‘At least they're not arguing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	9. 😴 Awake 😴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s unconscious.
> 
> Requested by Renyarenyarun.
> 
> Takes place episode 1x15

**_ Awake _ **

 

OA wondered at the stupidity of humankind sometimes - there was a bomb in the building for heaven's sake, and they were taking their time walking out the building - as if they’re lives weren’t on the line. 

 

What’s worse, is that Maggie decided to take the bomb herself, hold it gently in her hands like it was a sleeping baby - and she didn’t even know where to place it.

 

OA finally, finally made sure every civilian was out safely when a large explosion shook from underneath his feet and his heart dropped [or stopped, both we’re equally terrifying.] 

 

‘MAGGIE!’ Was the first word that left his mouth, and his feet ran towards the sound of the bomb. ‘MAGGIE?’

 

Why wasn’t he running faster? Where’s her response? Shoving open the nearest door, the caught sight of brown hair and cream skin lying unconscious on the floor and he felt like throwing up. Or murder - whichever one came first.

 

‘Maggie?’ His voice was softer, and looked at the freezer door ajar. She must’ve placed the bomb in there and shut the door before it went off - but it wasn’t enough to stop it from knocking her off her feet. He placed two fingers on her neck. The beats were hard and steady, and a sigh of relief left his lips.

 

‘Kristen, I need a ambulance, now. Maggie’s unconscious.’

 

‘On it.’

 

OA gently picked her up and Maggie was far from heavy - although he couldn’t quite say the same for herself. ‘Please be okay.’ 

 

Walking outside, bystanders watched the situation unfold as S.W.A.T. Came through and blocked their view entirely. A medical examiner came up to him quickly and tried to grab Maggie out of his hands, and he growled.

 

Omar Adom ‘OA’ Zidan growled at a human. Through his earcom, he could hear Kristen snorting and Jubal laughing. 

 

‘Holy shit, that better not be what I thought it was!’ Jubal’s laughter was cut short. ‘Ow, Kristen!’

 

OA just gave the ME a glare and set her down on the stretcher. He stood there awkwardly as someone quickly filled a syringe and placed it into her arm.

 

Maggie gasped awake.

 

What was she doing outside...wait-

 

‘The bomb! I need to-’ Swinging her legs over the stretcher, her left ankle hurt like hell and she winced. Some touched her arm and she flinched it away abruptly like a kid refusing broccoli and stood up, ignoring the pain. A large figure stood in front of her, lifting Maggie off her feet.

 

This was OA. OA was familiar...trustworthy. She let her mind and body at ease and relaxed. ‘Is everyone okay?’

 

‘Yes, the civilians came out safely and you put the bomb in the freezer, so no property damage. Now, are you okay?’

 

‘I’m fine!’ She winced as soon as OA was about to drop her, so he gave her a ‘ _ you’re lying to me again, aren’t you? _ ’

  
Maggie gave him the ‘  _ what do you think? ‘ _ kind of look as OA rolled his eyes and picked her back up. ‘Come on, let’s get your ankle fixed already, Mags.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	10. 🕷 Spider 🕷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA is afraid of spiders.
> 
> For Writinglover23.

**_Spider_ **

 

OA never liked spiders.

 

And come on, the first case he had ever worked with Maggie by his side they ended up going to an apartment where there we’re spiders crawling up her legs. Tarantula’s especially.

 

So when he was suddenly kidnapped by ex-military agents and placed in a abandoned house, OA really wasn’t afraid - after all, Maggie had been kidnapped with him.

 

The second suspect they had interviewed, who was the victim’s wife, looked at the agents with curiosity. As if deciding whether or not they could have some form of use. Thank god Maggie placed a tracker underneath her collar. Kristen with backup wouldn’t be too far now.

 

At the last second, the women decided they had no use, so she threw them both in a closet.

 

‘Mags? Are you okay?’ OA asked, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Was there something moving in the corner..?

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, just-’ He could feel his partner struggle against the ropes and a small scraping sound. ‘Just give me a moment.’

 

He stayed silent as he watched the wall move down again. That really scared him, and he wasn’t the type to believe in believe in the haunted and paranormal.

 

‘Done.’ Maggie’s voice broke through his thoughts again and felt the ropes go slack against his wrists, and he immediately rubbed them, feeling the circulation come back. ‘I’m pretty sure there’s people standing outside, guarding the door.’

 

Her voice wasn’t much more than a whisper, and the small light source came from underneath the door. 

 

‘I think there’s something else in this closet…’ He replied, watching the wall move again, just behind Maggie. 

 

‘Hold on...hopefully they didn’t-’ She stopped as a small jingle was heard. ‘I still have my keys.’

 

OA wasn’t anywhere near amused. [Well, he was very amused, but he didn’t say anything out loud.] ‘That’s supposed to help us how?’ 

 

A light flashed in his eyes and instinctively cover his eyes. ‘A flashlight, OA.’

 

‘Great, now do you have a pin?’

 

‘Not that I know of. They took away our rifles, so we can’t shoot our way out of here.’ Maggie sighed. ‘I’m really tired of getting kidnapped.’

 

‘You don’t say-’ OA started, but Maggie had become more focused on something behind him. She gulped. ‘Maggie, what happened?’

 

‘Do not, and I mean, do not look on your shoulder.’ Maggie quickly swatted his shoulders away from - shit.

 

Spiders. They were everywhere. And to hell if he wasn’t scared.

 

‘Mags?’ OA didn’t even recognize his own voice. It sounded so broken, scared... _ childish _ . ‘Maggie, I’m scared. I’m in a room with spiders again. All over again…’

 

‘OA, I don’t understand-’ Maggie stopped mid-sentence as she watched her partner cripple into darkness. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and he clinged onto her dress jacket desperately. 

 

‘Maggie,  _ I’m scared _ .’ She could feel his head bury himself deeper into her neck, tears falling down. ‘ _ Please don’t hurt me _ …’

 

What was OA talking about? ‘ _ Don’t hurt me anymore...Maggie, please don’t make him hurt me. _ ’

 

In all honesty, Maggie was a bit scared too. She quickly wiggled her right leg because she felt a spider trying to crawl up. ‘OA, I’m never going to hurt you intentionally. You know that. Nothing is going to hurt you. Never. Not if I’m here. I’ll fight them off.’

 

OA let out a slight chuckle. Maggie was here. That was familiar. Spider’s we’re here too. That was familiar. ‘For someone so short, your violent.’

 

Yeah, just like your uncle.

 

‘Me? I’m average height! Your the one that obtained a large growth spurt!’ 

 

OA took another breath. He smelled gunpowder, cinnamon...sunflowers - he smelled Maggie. ‘My uncle wasn’t a good person. Hell - he was far from good.’

 

Maggie stood still, as if the slightest movement would kill her. ‘My uncle was a terriost, sold weapons overseas to Islamic groups. He would always tell me it was for a good cause, that we’re giving power to the people that don’t have any. I believed him. I believed him so  _ much  _ that I decided to help him.’

 

OA heard her breath hitch and he was trying,  _ trying _ , to stop crying. Or start all over again. ‘So once I found out people we’re being murdered for his causes, he redeemed me as useless. When I threatened to tell dad and the cops…let’s just say he didn’t take me to lightly.’

 

He paused for a moment. ‘Threw me into a closet at his warehouse where he stashed all of the weapons. Of course, then and there I learned there was spiders. I was stuck in that  _ hell  _ for  _ two days _ Mags.  _ Two whole fucking days _ . They didn’t even consider me missing a week later because he told my father that we went on a little trip.’

 

‘And you wanna know something, _ Mags _ ?’ Maggie could feel his hot breath against her neck. ‘I murdered him. Picked up the nearest knife and just stabbed him right in the chest. I pulled out, did it again. And you don’t know how good it felt to murder that...that... _ monster _ .’

 

‘OA, I’m…’ She couldn’t find the right words. Sorry? Scared? Gently, Maggie took his hands into her own and placed them over her heart. ‘I’m here OA. As long as a I have your back, there’s no reason to be scared.’

 

Shouts we’re heard from outside the closet, then gunshots, then the [sweet] sound of Jubal’s voice. ‘Maggie? OA?’

 

The closet door swung open as OA leaped away from the spiders. ‘Thank god, Jubal, I didn’t know how much longer I had to be in-’

 

He shivered at the bare thought. ‘...There.’

 

Jubal looked at the two agents questionably. If he knew something, he didn’t say it. 

 

* * *

Sitting on the floor of the ambulance, Maggie was getting bandage wrapped around her stomach, and took pills for a bruised rib, while OA was left unharmed.

 

‘So…’ She started out, OA immediately looking at her. ‘If you ever want to talk about spiders...or nightmares...you can either call or message me.’

 

‘I wouldn’t want to wake you up every night.’ OA replied.

 

‘If it was you, I would stay up all night.’ Maggie squeezed his hand.

 

OA laughed at that. ‘No you wouldn’t, Maggie, you would become sleep deprived.’

 

‘Yeah, I probably wouldn’t. But the offer is still hanging there.’ 

 

‘Then I’ll take it.’ OA smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA has a nightmare.

**_Nightmare_ **

 

OA hated nightmares. Vivid. Dark. Blood. 

 

It was a ride through hell. 

 

Didn’t matter what he trained for back in school - or the coping mechanisms this mother taught him. He still woke up screaming, halfway across the room,blanket dragging on his ankle. 

 

He hated the emotions he felt when he woke up. Rage. Terror. Fear. 

 

Tonight, it was heartbreak. 

 

_ It started off as a dream [ it always did ] with him and Maggie. Jubal told them they had a case, so they headed off to Rockefeller center. Suddenly shifting, they had been placed in a basement - with Maggie right in front of him.  _

 

_ ‘ OA, I really really like you! Do you like me?’ Her voice was very, very off.  _

 

_ He couldn’t speak. ‘Nor could he move.  _

 

_ ‘ OA!’  _ _ Maggie _ _ [ hell no, not Maggie, that’s a demon ] The demon whined at him. ‘Why aren’t you answering me! I know you like me so, so much! Unless…’ _

 

_ The temperature dropped quickly, as the demon was holding...Maggie? Her body clearly couldn’t take anymore abuse, gripping her hair, neck exposed. ‘You like her more than me, don’t you? Aw… Well, I get very upset when people like you are in  _ **_love_ ** _.’ _

 

_ The demon spat out the last word as if she swallowed venom. A tray of weapons appeared next to her ranging from instant poisons to the sharpest knifes to the smallest guns. Grabbing a poison, she wavered it in front of Maggie - who was wide awake.  _

 

_ ‘Say goodbye to your little crush, Agent Zidan.’ _

 

Pain erupted from his hand. He had no memory of walking into the bathroom - but a glass shard placed itself firmly in the knuckle, tearing through muscle and skin. Damnit, now he felt like shit, he had to go pickup Ray in a couple of hours, no spare bandages [ Amira took them for some ‘project’ ] and he needed a new mirror. 

 

‘OA?’ Maggie’s voice startled him. 

 

What was she doing here? Really early - it was 2:23 in the morning. ‘Yeah, I’m in my bedroom.’ He shouted. No way was he trying to show this to Maggie.

 

He placed his right hand behind his back as Maggie walked in - the only light source coming from the bathroom - placing a thin golden steak across her face. ‘I heard yelling and glass breaking so I rushed up here quickly.’

 

‘Um, Mags, what are you doing here two-thirty in the morning?’ The pain started to slowly travel up his arm, and blood slide down to the tips of his fingers. 

 

Maggie placed her gun on the dresser. ‘We’re heading out early, they decided to plan the shipment earlier, so we wouldn’t miss our chance on a big drug bust.’

 

‘Great, I’ll just go take a shower-’ A glass from the mirror fell from the bathroom, filling the agents ears with a shattering sound. Agent Maggie Bell immediately grabbed her weapon and headed for the bathroom.  _ Shit. _

 

‘OA, your mirror is broken. Care to explain why?’ She crossed her arms and looked directly through my soul, eyebrows wiggling into her hairline. Even in arms length, she was still pretty scary.

 

He sighed.‘Look, I had a-’

 

‘Your hand.’ Maggie took a step forward and touched his arm, making the other agent in the room flinch back. ‘You hurt yourself, didn’t you?’

 

Taking his other hand into her’s, leading him out the bathroom and into the sleeping quarters. The sound of a bag shuffling was heard and Maggie walked back into the bedroom with rubbing alcohol and a bandage. Bed creaking slightly, she touched his arm and placed it onto her lap gently, taking a tweezers and pulling out the glass and quickly wiping away the blood, putting pressure onto the wound. 

 

‘You know you medical stuff, Mags.’ He said in the silence of the night. ‘Ow! Maggie!’

 

He waved his hand - and immediately regret the motion. She took back his hand and placed the rubbing alcohol, cleaning the wound thoroughly and wrapping it tightly. ‘Better?’

 

Agent Zidan flexed his hand around, watching the movement. ‘Yeah, that’s a lot better.’

 

‘So, about that nightmare-’

 

‘Don’t worry.’

 

Maggie wasn’t giving up. She knew how it felt to keep your feelings inside - and it tore you from the inside out.‘I have to worry about you.’

 

‘Maggie-’

 

‘No, OA, you have to tell me-’

 

‘I really don’t feel like saying anything, I’ll be fine-’

 

‘You can’t keep feeling like that inside of you-’

 

‘Don’t you think, I know that, Mags?’

 

‘Then please tell me-’

 

‘I’m afraid of losing you!’ OA suddenly blurted out. Maggie watched him silently. ‘ I had a nightmare, not the kind I usually have - but you died in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything about it.’

 

_ You love her, don’t you, OA?  _ The voice rung through the agents mind.

 

Maggie smiled at him. ‘My biggest fear is losing my partner. That’s you, OA. I don’t know what I’d be able to do without you by my side, having my twelve while I have your six.’

 

‘Aw, Mags, you getting sentimental on me?’ OA teased, as a playful punch landed on his shoulder. 

 

‘Shut up, OA.’ Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder, then eventually engulfed him in a hug. ‘Your not going to lose me. You never will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	12. 😱 Scared 😱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens after the events of 1x16.
> 
> OA scared Maggie.
> 
> [My Fanart for this chapter is on Twitter.]

**_Scared_ **

 

‘What you did was stupid. You know that, right?’ 

 

‘Yeah. An innocent bystander could have been killed. I know.’ He came out calm. Too calm. Like he didn’t realize he could have lost his life. That Maggie could’ve lost him.

 

‘No, OA. You could have been killed.’

 

‘I know. I just acted on instinct.’

 

‘Instinct? Your instinct was reckless. And it scared me.  _ Don’t do that again. _ ’ It came out sharper than she wanted.

 

Did OA not know the consequences of his actions? The amount of emotions she ran through in that one scene, thinking she was seeing her partners last moments?

 

OA was her partner, it wasn’t fair to Maggie that he could just...just...throw himself out like a silver platter! She watched the emotions flicker on his face, and was upset at himself. Because he’d  hurt terrified Maggie, and could feel his own legs giving out on him.

 

The after OA had finished his conversation with the father, he turned back to Maggie who was ready to pour out her heart right there and then. He had to help keep his own cool from crying himself, face burning and biting his trembling lip. She just shook her head, speechless.

 

‘If it make you feel any better…’ OA could barely recognize his voice, it was cracking and becoming high pitched. ‘If it make you feel any better, I can give you a hug. Just to let you know that I’m still here. That I’m alive and my heart is beating and didn’t decide to act reckless.’

 

‘Really? I’ve been known to give killer hugs.’ The banter was there, and the smile OA learned to love was present. ‘I might recklessly murder you.’

 

‘Please, I’ve already been shot, a hug from you wouldn’t even come close.’ He closed the distance within a step and felt her warmth radiate against him. Grinning, he leaned down just a bit and wrapped his arms around her, face placed onto her shoulder, Maggie repeated the action.

 

She placed two fingers onto his neck, feeling his rapidly beating pulse. And couldn’t help but cry.

 

‘Don’t ever scare me again.’ She whispered, for only him to hear. ‘Please,OA, don’t be so reckless next time…’

 

And if that didn’t start to make OA cry along with her, the next best thing was Amira scolding him. He ignored the pain and grabbed Maggie as close as he possibly could joined in tears. ‘I’m so sorry...Mags. I’m so sorry. Maggie, I’m sorry.’

 

‘I’m just glad you're here.’ Maggie sniffed. And in that moment, they’re glad to have each other for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open.✨


	13. 📖 Reading 📖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I really want to see Ian and Kristen as best friends.
> 
> Also, for my requested chapters, I have a small delay.
> 
> [I got lost on the A train and ended up at JFK airport.]
> 
> Kristen walks in on Ian reading a book.

**_Reading_ **

 

It’s wasn’t much of a surprised to Ian when he found Kristen reading.

 

But it was a large surprise to Kristen when she found Ian reading.

 

* * *

 

‘So our favorite tech guy reads a lot, huh?’ Kristen teased one morning.

 

Ian literally screamed and jumped out of his chair, taking the small lamp he installed with him. Kristen covered her mouth and giggled, because that must’ve been the second funniest thing she’d seen all month.

 

[The first was Jubal accidentally snorting a pencil eraser up his mouth and chocking.]

 

Ian gave her a glare and she finally burst. He rolled his eyes and placed his lamp back on his desk, somewhat annoyed, and waited for his geek partner to finish.

 

‘Alright, alright, I’m sorry. You read books? Like actual word books?’

 

‘I don’t think I would be here if I didn’t.’ Ian wasn’t fazed. Kristen stepped out for a moment while Ian placed the book back in his desk and Kristen walked back in with a chair.

 

‘Move over, because Jubal would start to act like a total jerk if a started to read around him. Even if he has the whole signed edition of Harry Potter.’

 

* * *

 

It became a frequent occurrence. Almost everyday as a matter of fact.

 

Ian even brought another chair just for her, and the beaming joy on her face was enough.

 

Kristen eventually locked eyes on a two person sofa one day and decided that they _needed_ it, so it took a lot of convincing [and cookies] for Ian to finally agree.

 

In the end, it did well for the both of them, because it was much more comfortable than falling asleep in chairs.

 

* * *

 

Whenever Kristen had become upset or mad about a situation, Ian would grab a large blue blanket, forcefully drag Kristen into his office, leave the door slightly ajar and open the window all the way to listen to the New York night. He would open up his stash of hidden ice cream and the two would talk about the problem.

 

Then, Ian would lean on Kristen’s shoulder and read in silence with her.

 

Sometimes, it would be the other way around. Ian was blinded by the emotions and needed to be left alone so he could keep himself in check. Kristen grabbed her cookies and a large red blanket and placed it onto the sofa. She would grab the chair that Ian so graciously gotten for her and watch him work. It could be LEGO’s [ _Note to Kristen’s Tablet : Get him a LEGO set for his birthday_ ] or disassembling a toaster, or creating a earpiece.

 

Eventually, he’d stop and go to the couch with Kristen’s head on his shoulder, and read aloud to her, stopping only once to tell her what happened.

 

Sometimes, waking up with neck pain seemed really annoying for the both of them, so Kristen had bought multiple throw pillows for the couch, because Ian really deserved comfort for letting her doze off on him.

 

* * *

 

Someone had the nerve to take a photo while the two we’re asleep and claim the agents had been dating for a couple of months. Ian didn’t even need to avoid of Kristen, she did all of the work herself. Kristen looked to embarrassed to even look anyone in the eye. Ian just shut the world out and stopped speaking.

 

Jubal was outright upset by the whole situation - because it wasn’t like the two agents deserved something wrong. He’d passed by and seen what went on, just two agents comforting each other when they needed it the most. And he was about to do something about it.

 

[He had sneakily took a photo of them once while they were asleep.]

 

* * *

 

Three days later, they’d been called to Director Mosier’s office. Kristen grudgingly dragged her feet to stand and walk. Ian slowly came out his office, sleep-deprived and could feel her glare radiating.

 

They both took a seat and Dana studied them for a couple seconds, gathering whatever information was needed.

 

‘Are you both aware of recent rumors around this agency?’ Was the first question.

 

‘Yes.’ Was the unison reply.

 

‘And are you both in a consensual relationship?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘The both of you haven’t been speaking or gaining sleep after the recent photo being sent around?’

 

‘Yes.’ Ian forced himself to look at Kristen, who seemed like she was about to cry.

 

‘Then I think you both should go talk to each other and get some sleep as you both once did. I’ll handle the rest.’ Dana leaned into her chair and with a flick of her hand, the conversation was done.

 

[A couple of hours later, they were comfortably sleeping on the couch, book laying wide open on Ian’s face.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Requests are open ✨


	14. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie becomes Territoral.
> 
> For onlyme2898 - sorry, I’ve been busy!

**_Territorial_ **

 

OA should have been the definition of handsome at this very moment.

 

Maggie should have been the definition of beauty at this very moment.

 

That was the thought that first flashed through their heads when they saw each other in gala-worthy outfits.

 

* * *

Tonight, Dana had sent both Maggie and OA to the opening night of a new Broadway Production party, because the both of them had to protect a man who seemed to have a large price tag hanging over his head.

 

Ian and Kristen headed undercover as waitresses, and Kristen had to smack Ian once or twice to ‘ _stop looking at yourself in the mirror, you're not getting any more prettier._ ’

 

Maggie’s white Chanel dress certainly stole the spotlight with a light sapphire brooch completed the outfit. [Dana needed Maggie to look her absolute best.] Her partner on the other hand was separated from Maggie, and talk to a random couple about finances.

 

OA met up with his partner a few minutes later, mixing with the crowd of famous people he could never remember the names of. He gently clasped Maggie’s hand and took her away.

 

‘Where is Ivan?’ OA asked, searching through the crowd. Maggie grabbed another champagne as Kristen swung by.

 

‘He’s still upstairs, according to Ian, waiting to make a grand entrance.’ Maggie replied, watching Kristen hand off champagne.

 

‘You know, I could hear you right? I don’t even know why rich people have inflated stomachs - there just waiting to get high blood pressure or something.’ Ian said over the coms. He watched as he spoke with her gushing daughter, complementing her dress.

 

‘They have money to waste on whatever they feel like should be theirs. I hate it when people like them become philanthropists just to gain the liking of the public.’ Kristen pushed the kitchen doors open with her hips and dropped the plate and glasses into the sink. Quickly looking around, she snapped a small camera onto a bucket of champagne filled with ice and grabbed it.

 

Ian met up with her half-way and took the heavy bucket, Kristens muscles screeching in relief.

 

He walked into the room and gently placed the bucket on the nearest dresser, silently placing another camera onto the bed frame.

 

‘Sir Ivan?’ He asked, head raised high. He glanced down at the daughter, probably 23, with silk red hair falling down to her waist and a black gown clashing. ‘Will you need anything else?’

 

‘No, that will be off.’ He squinted at Ian, but decided he didn’t care and looked back down at his stunning daughter.

 

‘Yes, Sir Ivan.’

 

Kristen met him outside the room, sharing a fist-bump. ‘All the camera’s have been installed for the night.’

 

‘Great, now all we have to do is smile and wave, agents. Smile and wave.’ OA replied.

 

For the next half n’ hour, everything only seemed to more rowdy and loud. Eventually, Ivan introduced her daughter, Ivy, to the crowd and happily boasting about her birthday and achievements. She gushed about being the odd one out and how she worked so hard to be standing her today and how she couldn’t have done it without her father.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes as Ian complained over comms about how her father pulled strings so she could get a free college and false grades. Kristen and OA bantered about how people could be so _fucking_ rude just by how you look and where you came from, and the other two couldn’t help but agree.

 

It’s not like any of them got here the easy way.

 

Sometime after 10 o’clock people started to head over to the dance floor, grinding and swaying and having fun. Maggie stayed put because she was a terrible dancer, and Ian had somehow changed his outfit into a stunning sky blue suit. Kristen and OA danced with each other on the outskirts of the crowd, her dark red dress matching perfectly with her amethyst earrings.

 

Maggie really wanted to dance with OA, but was happy that those two were enjoying themselves.

 

Too bad Ivy didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Ivy eventually passed through the large crowd of people congratulating her on growing older. She was glad at the moment that she wasn’t going to grow up to look like this old hags. Keeping her eyes on the prize, she slowly inched closer to the main attraction.

 

Just a few more steps...yes! He was right in front of her, all she had to do was give a little shove.

 

Purposely bumping into the sexiest man of the year, he spun around quickly and seemed shocked by her approach.

 

‘I’m expecting you didn’t expect me to make an appearance?’ She gave a smile wide enough to lure the man in.

 

He blinked, then grabbed a glass of champagne away from a waitress. ‘Um, I’m sure you already did, with you’re announcement. About your birthday? In front of a crowd.’

 

‘Oh, I’m sure I did with a crowd. But I found you in the middle of it all.’ She smiled at him.

 

‘Wow.’ He looked around for a moment. ‘I must be the special then.’

 

‘Not special. Just lucky.’

 

‘Right. I’m the luckiest man alive!’

 

‘Aren’t you supposed to say that to a women after you’ve taken them out on a date?’

 

‘We aren’t...what?’

 

‘I think this is the part where you tell me your name, handsome.’ Ivy replied, stepping closer. Her fragrance overwhelmed his nose and gave her a thin smile.

* * *

 

 

‘I’m Zane David Denton.’ OA replied to Ivy a few moments later. Her hazel eyes was searching his soul for something, anything, to lure him under a spell.

 

Ian pondered over why he let Jubal choose the covers again. What kind of name was that? And who was stupid enough to put him in charge?

 

Kristen could hear his uncertainty loud and clear, while Maggie kept her eyes on Ivy. She was...angry? Fustrated? Maggie was becoming more unreadable by the moment.

 

Ian watched as OA made a conversation as Ivy giggled and blushed. He rolled his eyes. ‘I’m pretty sure that isn’t how flirting works.’

 

‘Where did you learn that from? From what I know, you’ve never had a girlfriend.’ Maggie sarcastically replied.

 

‘Listen, I’ve had my share of...flings.’ Kristen pulled Ian into the crowd, close to OA. ‘Let’s just leave it at that.’

 

Ivy didn’t know the meaning of boundaries as she pulled OA to the middle of the floor for a dance. He awkwardly looked around for some help, and Kristen slowly made his way towards OA. Ivy couldn’t stop touching his hands and shoulders, as if he was made especially for her. Ian was trying to dance with Maggie as they both failed, but loved failure as long as they weren’t the sender of attention.

 

OA couldn’t help but smile.

 

‘Zane! Are you paying attention?’ He looked at the girl sheepishly and gave an apologetic smile. ‘Jeez.’

 

‘I’m sorry, what we’re you saying?’

 

‘Do you have a date?’ She folded her arms together and looked like a angry five-year-old. OA stammered for a moment, then pushed through the crowd as Kristen said ‘OA, where are you going?’ over the comms.

 

Maggie looked at as soon as she saw OA and gave him a wave and made her way over to him. He grabbed Maggie hand into his and replied ‘Just go with it.’

 

As soon as he gave a quick glance at his partner, he realized Maggie Bell could blush as if it was a bunch of fairy dust coating her cheeks. And it was really, really pretty.

 

Ivy found his location after making through the crowd and gave Maggie a glare. ‘Is _she_ your date?’

 

‘Why, yes I am. But I know you certainly aren’t.’ Maggie grasped OA’s hand tighter. ‘Who might you be?’

 

‘His new friend.’ Ivy flipped her hair over her shoulder and criticized Maggie through her eyes. ‘And we we’re just about to go have a dance.’

 

Ivy gripped OA’s wrist but Maggie tugged him back. ‘Actually, he and I were supposed to go mingle with each other tonight.’

 

Maggie held her head high as they both passed through the crowd of people and took a corner where it wasn’t so heavily populated. She head out her hand in silence, OA taking it and spinning his partner around and smiled. This was Maggie, and she was full of joy. He was safe.

 

OA held her waist close as they moved forward and backward, taking in all of her beauty and high difference.

Ian and Kristen watched from a distance, Kristen paying more attention to make sure he didn’t decide to eat all the deserts right next to him.

* * *

 

Somewhere around after twelve thirty, Ivy came back and asked to speak with OA privately, giving Maggie a strained smile. Kristen stayed back as Ian and Maggie follwed Ivy. They way she looked, acted, and even dressed gave Maggie a weird vibe.

 

Ivy pulled OA into her bedroom and she reapplied eyeliner and suddenly stopped.OA sat patiently on the mattress. ‘Zane, do you really love her? What’s her name anyway?’

 

‘Oh, uh, Jessica. But I do love her with all my heart. Even if…’ His voice trailed off as he glanced at the open door, knowing that Maggie was lurking somewhere behind it.

 

‘So you really do love Jessica?’ Ivy pouted.

 

‘Yes, I do. For a while now.’

 

‘Really? So how did you first know?’

 

‘People really can’t...recall when they fall in love. They just know that in one moment, you view them as a friend, and the next you’d risked your own life for her’s.’

 

‘That’s a bunch of crap. Why don’t you just ditch her?’ Ivy couldn’t find reason in his saying.

 

His face slowly turned into a nasty form of anger and disgust. ‘When you love someone, who wouldn’t give them up for a quick round of… sexual inter-course.’

 

‘ _Hey guys, the party is finishing up, just have to force these people to leave! And call numerous taxi drivers, because half of them are too drunk to legally drive._ ’ Kristen interrupted over the comms.

 

OA turned around to find Ivy, who was mad at his reasoning and pulled him down as a sloppy attempt for a kiss. Maggie stepped into the doorway and stood frozen next to Ian.

 

He shoved her away and wiped off his mouth as she grinned. Maggie walked away silently as Ian stepped into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

OA _needed_ to know what was wrong with his partner. He wanted to communicate, but she was being stubborn. Scratching the back of his neck, he spun his chair around and watch Maggie file out paperwork that wasn’t completed from the past couple of weeks.

 

‘Maggie.’ He started off shakily, knowing well he wasn’t supposed to break. Maggie paused, as if forgetting everything, then continued. ‘Tell me why you’re so mad.’

 

Silence. ‘Mags. If I did something wrong, I will fix it.’

 

The flipping of paper. ‘Mags, talk to me.’

 

A file closing shut. ‘Please, Maggie.’

 

‘Stop, OA, it’s not you. I’m mad at myself, got it?’ She turned around angrily and stared him down. It was louder, commanding, words clawing out her throat. ‘I don’t need you to worry about me.’

 

She placed the file on Jubal’s desk [and for a slight moment, thought she could see OA tearing up] and walked out.

 

Kristen watched the scene from a distance, passing out a light sigh. She followed Maggie out of the office. They walked towards 5th Avenue, and Maggie grabbed a coffee and slumped down in a chair. Kristen bought a muffin and sat down next to the sulking Maggie.

 

‘Please don’t tell me to apologize.’

 

‘Kissing Ivy wasn’t his fault. It was forced, I hope you know that.’

 

‘Of course I know that! OA wouldn’t just throw himself out there. I just… I don’t…’

 

‘Are you scared, Maggie?’ Kristen placed her hand on top of Maggie’s. ‘Jealously and fright aren’t the same emotion. I didn’t know much about you and Jason, but I know that you’re afraid to move on. But he would have wanted you to be happy. And OA makes you enjoy living.’

 

[The kiss between the two partners made Kristen more than pleased with herself.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


	15. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles are meant to be short. If you’re here, then thank you.
> 
> Dana wants to know why Jubal called her ‘dawn,’ - once upon a time.
> 
> Omg twitter lets you put up a lesbian flag oh my god I’m rlly happyyyy

_**Dawn** _

 

Dana used to have a nickname from Jubal.

 

He’d call her ‘dawn’ once upon a time.

 

When she asked the reason why, years later in front of Maggie, he opened his mouth. Scratched the back of his head with his pencil. Pointed, then looked around.

 

‘I’ll get back to you.’ He finally stated.

 

Later that day, there was a small handwritten note in slight cursive, and the eraser marks clearly showed that Jubal wanted to say something right.

 

_ Dawn is something that rises and falls, that will always come again even in the darkest of _ _   ~~times~~  lives. You we’re dawn to me, because being reminded that I’m here, I’m alive, because of you, with the rest of the world - that’s a good way to start every morning. Start  _ _ over _ _ again. Even if you fail the first  _ ~~_ couple  _ ~~ _ multiple times. _

 

 __ ****Dana smiled as she placed the note into a small picture frame, and hid it in her desk. She wouldn’t want Jubal teasing her about it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Requests are open✨


End file.
